franconia_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sotoris di Arden
Sotoris di Arden is the youngest child of the House of Arden. A well-educated man, Sotoris spent the better part of his upbringing witnessing his family be swindled and tricked out of their relevance by House di Breen, a rival banking house. He soon realized that he could not convince his family to adhere to better business practice, and instead decided to invest his time in learning how to defile the name of House di Breen and any others who would go against him. He took on a number of aliases and began working to gain universal trust, with the hopes of breaking it all whenever it was convenient or whenever it could disenfranchise those who would seek to destroy others. Quite the double standard there, Sotoris. Sotoris found new purpose after traveling to Steinenfeld at age 20 to work with his family's bank there. He also took on a new name, Ottone di Modesto, and began working his way into the ranks of the Steinenfeld Guard and the Bakers (a front for the Resistance), not necessarily in that order. Biography Childhood Sotoris was born into a wealthy house of bankers and was tutored on and off from a young age. The decline of his family began when he was a young child, so the greater portion of his upbringing was spent watching his family be swindled. This also created a slightly more harsh childhood for Sotoris than that which his siblings enjoyed years prior. Education Upon officially entering an educational institute at age 12, Sotoris was introduced to a member of his House's rival for the first time. That introduction came in the form of Dyten di Breen. The two butted heads instantly and developed their own groups of friends, each seeming to "head" their own posse. During this time, Sotoris also began working on his abilities with slight of hand. He began picking pockets and manipulating cards in interesting ways to gain friends and impress enemies. His thievery never went far past petty, but it culminated in an attempt to steal Dyten's coin purse. Dyten caught him doing this and later he and his friends created the scar on Sotoris's upper lip. The Confidence Man By the time his schooling had concluded, Sotoris had realized that he couldn't achieve what he wanted to through common business. He decided that he needed to learn how to grift, and he needed to make a living while doing it. Thus, Sotoris became a Confidence Man, befriending business owners under alias and selling their confidence to other similar businesses, or selling information about those who would buy others' confidence to the City Watch. He became an unknown man, even to all but his closest family. Steinenfeld But his familial ties could not allow this prosperous period to last forever. He was called upon by parents (who had noticed his untraceable success) to head to Eisenfaust to work with the family's bank there, aiming to improve the quality of their business. Sotoris, always valuing family first, agreed to do so. There he became involved with the Steinenfeld Guard as a front for his continued confidence ventures. He also dipped his hands into the ranks of the Bakers, hoping to get involved with all factions, hear out their causes, and deliver justice to whom it has been earned. Relationships Dyten di Breen Pendus di Arden Circles Steinenfeld Guard Circle (+4) Di Arden Family Circle (+2) Mage Rebellion Circle (+1) Beliefs Successful businesses and people prey on those who are not. It is better to break a will than a body. Anyone can be outsmarted, myself included. Instincts I never assume that accusations are true until they are proven. When I enter a building, I always look for an alternate way out if doing so is conceivable. I always write down the names of everyone I meet. Trivia * Sotoris is a master action roller Category:PCs